Friends Will Be Friends
by Pekenota14
Summary: When Mycroft needs help to solve a problem he goes to his old friend Greg Lestrade. Summary isn't good, the story is better. Single chapter.


**I've been itchy to write something with Lestrade and Mycroft. I think they know each other very well and are close. And I also believe they've met several times. **

**Just my thought...**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Mycroft exhales, starting to lose his composure. He hates it when people are late, but he's not so upset. He knows he has lots of work and can't be angry at the one person he calls his true friend and that he has kept as so ever since his teen years in high school.

Still he patiently waits outside the Speedy's bar. Standing under his umbrella, he shelters from the rain pouring and checks his wristwatch. He sighs and enters the café, taking a seat. A waitress wants to take his order but he says he's waiting for someone to join. Yet, he adds that it will be a cup of coffee and other of tea.

When he looks to the door, he sees him coming, running as fast as he can, visibly tired by now, covering his head with a folded newspaper.

"Sorry about the delay." He speaks between puffs sitting at the table with Mycroft. "I've had some work to do before leaving."

"Look at you all pathetic covering your head with a newspaper." Mycroft takes the newspaper from his hand and hits him with it on his left-side temple. "Don't you have a brolly?"

"Hello you too, Mycroft. Still as welcoming as I remember."

Mycroft ignores his friend's sarcasm, saying. "Hello Greg. What's the purpose of this so urgent meeting?"

Before he can explain it, the waitress puts before Mycroft a cup of tea, and in front of Lestrade she puts a cup of coffee. The two thank as the woman walks away.

"I've got what you asked me." Lestrade says rummaging through his pockets. "Funny is: the higher the job ranking, the stupider the mistakes get."

"Didn't you poke fun of me enough already?"

Lestrade puts a small paper before Lestrade, mocking. "A dangerous Turkish arms dealer gets rid of a tracking device by putting it on a cat and yet you only noticed it six hours later. Finding him took me about hour and a half."

Mycroft speaks after taking a leisure sip of tea. "Mistakes happen."

"What you're going to do now?"

"Set up a meeting for tonight, get back the intel he stole and capture him." Mycroft speaks while reading on the paper the current position of the man he's looking for.

"You're going alone?"

"I must to. My superiors do not know I lost track of him. I must clear up the mess I made."

"So, no back-up, uh?"

"Did you just listen what I said? I need to go alone."

Upon finishing the last sip of his coffee, Lestrade got up and before walking away said. "I'll be watching the football matches' recaps. If you need me, you know what to do."

* * *

"So, going over your proposition," The Turkish speaks. "I give you the intel and you arrest me?"

"Yes, that's it."

"And wouldn't it be a shame if such an important man of the British government would be found dead on the back of an alley?" The arms dealer pulls out of a gun. "I'm afraid we can't reach an agreement, Mr. Holmes."

The Turkish points the gun at Mycroft and he doesn't move a mere inch. Yet, he even smirks at the eminence of being shot. The man is left confused for quite a few seconds because of Mycroft's reaction.

"I'd put the gun down if I were you." Lestrade speaks pressing his gun against the Turkish's nape. "Down on your knees, hands behind your head."

The man kneels on the floor and Lestrade searches him. He finds a flash drive on the pocket of his jacket that he throws at Mycroft.

"What will you do now? Are you going to shoot me?"

"I can't do that." Lestrade pistol whips him on the back of the head, knocking him out. "This is not my division."

Mycroft lets out a chuckle. "You still use that excuse?"

"It still works!" The DI answers, smiling at Mycroft. He then continues to tie up the arms dealer. "You better call someone to pick him up and this time, make sure he's properly locked!"

"He was properly locked… I just put a tracker on him and let him go out for a business." Mycroft confesses.

"And then he vanished into thin air. Uh, no, he turned into a cat!"

Mycroft sighs and rolls his eyes, going through the contact list on his phone. Once Lestrade starts poking fun at him he can go on with it for days.

* * *

_Mycroft Holmes walked to the detention classroom. He was still reading the stupidity of what the detention note said: "For insistently correcting the teacher." Well, if he was correcting the teacher why would he have to go to detention?_

_When he entered the classroom, there's no-one else in there but a black haired guy, same age as him, sitting there, sunk down on the chair with his arms folded across his chest and legs crossed. He walks around the classroom, eyeing the other student until he stops in front of the desk he's sitting on. Over his table there's his detention notice. _

_Student's name: Gregory Lestrade. _

_Reason for detention: Putting his feet over the desk, saying "that is not my division" when the teacher requested him to solve an exercise on the board._

"_Did it work?" Mycroft asked, putting down the note over his desk again._

"_Oh, it did!" The other answered with a smirk. "And it felt so good."_

_Mycroft chuckled at his attitude. He took a seat on the desk next to his and introduced himself, stretching his hand at him. "Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes."_

"_Greg Lestrade, but you already know that."_

* * *

**What's your thoughts on this?**


End file.
